Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the display apparatus, and particularly relate to a flexible display having a touch operation device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, have been required to achieve reduction in a size and weight to provide excellent portability and required to enable viewing of an image on a display having a high definition and a large screen. Thus, an information processing apparatus with a display apparatus, which realizes both portability and a large screen by using a display in a flexible sheet shape, which is thin and has flexibility (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display), has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-171148 discloses a display with a touch sensor, which is stored so as to be wound around a winding shaft. The display is characterized in that a function of the touch sensor is validated and invalidated according to a quantity of deploying the display from the winding shaft, and is able to prevent an erroneous operation caused by erroneously receiving a touch operation while the display is deployed from the winding shaft.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-171148, the display is stored so as to be wound around the winding shaft and becomes usable when being deployed from the winding shaft, and is thus difficult to be used in any shape. Though it is expected that a display having excellent flexibility is more likely to be required to be operated in any shape, nothing is seen to be discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-171148 for erroneous detection due to folding of the display after being deployed from the winding shaft.